


If it feels good, it must be mine

by orphan_account



Series: Bandom omegaverse [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha!Spencer, M/M, Smut, omega!brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	If it feels good, it must be mine

Spencer was thrusting into brendon like his life depended on it, hitting his prostate over and over causing brendon to moan loudly  
And release all over their chests as spencer came inside brendon.

Brendon's heat was over but that didn't stop spencer from fucking him hard and rough.

It had been at least a year since their first child, ruby was born.  
She was an absolute beauty and spencer was so proud of both of them, he was one happy alpha.

Nuzzling into Brendon's neck he thought if he could get him pregnant again, so he can bask in Brendon's glow and rub his growing tummy, incubating another child.

Fading off into a peaceful sleep, he dreamed of another child to go with their family.

\---

Spencer was jolted awake by brendon throwing up in the toilet, he was exited cuz brendon could be knocked up again but worried because his mate was scared and in pain.

Rushing to his side he grabbed a wag cloth damp with cold water a placed it to his mates forehead as he leant back on the tiles panting heavily and sweating.

"Are you ok my love?" Spencer asked as he put the cloth on Brendon's forehead.

"I've felt better" brendon sighed.

"Pass me a test?" 

Spencer was on his feet in an instant going towards the cupboard to get a test, he wass eager to know and brendon shoved him out of the bathroom so he could do the test.

After what seemed like a lifetime brendon opened the door to have the widest grin on his face and he had a hand on his stomach.

"We're having baby number two" he said proudly

Spencer pulled brendon into a hug and berthed in his new pregnant scent an kissed their bond mark, smiling.

"I love you so much"

"I live you too" brendon said as they kissed.

Spencer had never been so happy in his life.


End file.
